Trilithos
by jewlmerchant
Summary: Lord Trithos is tired from setteling fights between the other two Lord in Beyondard. When they are on a quest will it bring peace or destruction?
1. Prologue

Trilithos

In the world of Beyondard, or The World Beyond, which is a cross-dimensional world where the cyberspace combines with space. Beyondard is ruled by three lords; Greiga, Falzer, and myself. We vowed to protect the weak, uphold the laws that governed our salvage world, and rule our people. Though we do not let other people see our human form, we maintained our beast form and many recognized us and call us accordingly to our form. The Blue Wolf, the Crimson Sparrow, and the Golden Dragon.

Sadly, Greiga and Falzer forgo their duties as lords of the Beyondard and they were always combating with each other, creating panic, fear, and chaos which resulted in destruction. Each one believing that who so ever obtained the title as the strongest will make our world a better place to live in. Nevertheless, I suspected that behind those claims there lies their true intention that is sinister and terrible and I feared for the safety of the inhabitants of Beyondard and for the other worlds and I pitied those who choose followed them. Woe betides to those who refuse.

Through all the years I struggled to maintain the balance of peace between the feuding lords. I felt myself beginning to fade very slowly. I acknowledged that my time is short and the peace that I have sought for and protected will no longer be safe. One of these days, they will escape Beyondard, and I am not there to stop them.

No one is aware of my existence, but those who are aware of my existence choose to follow me and I cherished them very much. A young girl named Iris who is like a daughter to me, she alone posses the power to enter the cyberspace and the real space like us; and last and not least, my best friend, Spirit.

Spirit apparently, looked like a Celtic armored human with long white hair and golden eyes, but he is a Navi programmed to battle.

Iris never knew that I am going away soon, but Spirit does and he understood the urgency to find the solution for the problem. If I perished, then who will stop Greiga and Falzer from fighting? and if Greiga and Falzer perished, then who will protect our people? I needed a successor who is neither a Virus nor a Navi, but something real, something strong and something or someone alive and who else can fulfill all these requirements but a human? If the humans are the ones who created us and our world, then they can save Beyondard.

I asked Spirit to find me three children to succeed us as Lords. He managed to find them before our final battle against Greiga and Falzer. I waited patiently for my successor to come. Hoping to see him before I die. Through the years of my imprisonment, I remembered how it happened...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day Spirit wanted to see me privately. He insistent that it was important. Not wanting Iris to worry I sent her on an errand before our meeting.

Spirit and I entered my study. After shutting the thick wooden door and making sure it is secured and closing the curtains. He looked around making sure there is no one else in the study. Satisfied that we are alone, he cast a quick spell and transferred us into a prism in order to hide from spies and listening ears. Once Spirit is certain that we are safe, he conjured his crystal ball.

"My Lord, I know that time is short, but there is something that you must know. In the future there will be a group of children and Navies from another world will come to Beyondard." He looked at me expectantly. I said nothing.

He continued. "Three of them will be the next Lords of Beyondard. Their names I will not utter hear. For their sake we will call them the Spirits of Ardour, Aqua, and Terra. From these three you must choose your successor, the rest will be the successors of Greiga and Falzer."

I looked into the eyes of Ardour, Aqua, and Terra.

Terra is obviously easy to find. He is very careful and obeys his commanding officers. Although he is the eldest of the two, he is still a boy, but he acts mature for his age. Strategic, intelligent, and calm, he is ready for war. But there is something in his eyes that bothers me. Examining him closely, I see his heart is calloused and he is more concerned to see that orders are carried out and does not like to see them disobeyed. Even when plans go wrong.

Then I moved my gaze into a pair of cold blue eyes. _A Spirit of Ardour?_ I wondered, _or of Aqua?_ I examined him very carefully. He is the second eldest of the three, like the first he acted mature, but unlike the first he buried his emotions behind his pursuit of success. Due to his upbringing he is a hard worker, controlling, very reliable and responsible, but naturally intelligent. He is also shrewd as a snake, I noted. He has connections with other people. But I decided that his heart is cold, very cold.

Shifting my gaze to the youngest of the three. My eyes locked into the dark brown mischievous and determined eyes. I can tell that this one is very reckless and cause plenty of trouble. Though he is not mature or possesses the skills of a mighty warrior in the vein of Terra, nor the intelligence of Aqua. He has the heart and the courage to face the challenges no matter how great they are. What impressed me about him is his devotion for the people and their Navis. He also has a clear sense of what is right and wrong and never been afraid to define them or to admit them.

I looked up at Spirit and smiled at him.

"I choose this Spirit."

Spirit was astonished. "My Lord, the Spirit of Ardour is inexperienced than the other two," he protested, "and he is very young."

"I know," I simply said. "Soon in time he will grow and mature."

"But this Spirit is like fire," he tried to argue, "one small flame could burn down the entire forest and it is the same as making a simple mistake. What happens if he made a mistake? That 'mistake' could destroy Beyondard."

"I know," I said again. "But that does not matter right now. What is most important is to make precautions and Beyondard would be safe." I could almost hear him muttering an incoherent language.

"My Lord, why do you choose Ardour?"

I looked at him deeply into his golden eyes.

"The Spirit of Ardour," I said slowly, more to myself. "Is inside us all, it is life. I looked into his eyes and I can see that his fire affected everyone around him. What he can do what the Spirit of Terra and Aqua cannot do is to inspire and unite the people," I paused for a moment, "and love people. He thinks about others first and most of all he is genuine. Not afraid to express his cares and fears and trust in them."

Spirit looks a bit humbled and confused.

"My Lord," he asked quietly, "what about the others?"

I sighed almost sadly.

"The Spirits of Aqua and Terra are the same as Greiga and Falzer."

Spirit let out a startled gasp.

"Greiga and Falzer are very clever and shrewd in the art of war. Do you remember why we became Lords? To protect the helpless, to define the truth, to provide justice and…to love and care for the people as our own family."

I blinked my eyes. Are those tears? I continued haltingly where I left off.

"When we were created, the humans made us successful warriors and intelligent beings." Where those tears I see in Spirit's eyes? "But when I noticed a strange gleam in their eyes, I didn't realize they were planning something devious until it's too late. I did everything I could to stop their madness. I argued, I pleaded, and I even threatened them to stop. Alas, nothing succeeded." I stopped. Spirit and I were both standing in the sky blue crystallized room, staring at eachother, with tears streaming down our eyes.

Spirit bowed his head, "I see."

I smiled, "Spirit, as you can see. Ardour united Aqua and Terra…and gave them something that no one else could give them."

"What is it my Lord?"

"A heart," I said turning to look at the three Spirits and their Navis.

"Tell me Spirit. What are their true names and the names of their Navis?" I cast him a sidelong glance. "It is safe to tell me their names."

"These Spirits are humans from the other world," he answered, returning my glance, "and they are part of an organization called NetSaviors. Their duty is to fight evil, maintain order, uphold justice and defend the peace in the real world and the Cyberworld."

"Ah," I said knowingly.

"The Spirit of Terra is Laika. He is the youngest soldier and Sharro's NetSavior, his Navi's name is Searchman. Ijuuin Enzan, vice president of his father's company called IPC and his Navi is called Blues. He is the Spirit of Aqua, and last but not least." Spirit nodded towards the boy. "Is Hikari Netto, the youngest NetSavior. He and his Navi and older twin brother, Rockman are the first to perform Cross Fusion. An ordinary boy with no status or rank, also the Spirit of Ardour, but he has a special bond with his Navi."

I looked at the boy one more time.

He seemed to be smiling at me as his eyes burned with fire and I knew that even he if succeed or failed, I have chosen a great successor.

"Netto," I repeated the name.

Author's notes:

This is a fan fiction on Rockman.exe Beast. I wondered what was life like before Greiga and Falzer entered Netto's dimension. Since I don't know a lot of Japanese I used other words instead such as Greek and Latin. I like to learn different languages and names. The best part of learning is the meaning behind the name.

Trilithos-Greek for 'three stones' (i.e. tri-three and lithos-stones) originally use to describe the stone ruins in Irland.  
Terra-Latin for 'earth'  
Aqua-Latin for 'water'  
Ardour-Latin for 'one who fan the flames' or 'one who caused the fire.'


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A month after our meeting. I was in the garden taking a nap, while Spirit sat on the grass to meditate. Our peace and quiet was interrupted by the sound of pounding footsteps and ragged breaths. We both looked up to see Iris running towards us.

"My Lord," Iris cried out running down the palace halls. Her face looked flushed and her hair was disheveled. "Thank heavens I found you."

"Iris, child what is wrong," I asked trying to calm her down.

She held up a scroll that she was carrying in her hand.

"A message from Lord Greiga and Lord Falzer requesting an audience with you," she caught her breath and added, "sir."

Spirit frowned. "Any message from them is an ill omen, my lord. They are up to something."

"I agree with Master Spirit, but I wonder what are they up to and what do they want?"

I looked up from the scroll that I retrieved from Iris. I too agree that they are up to something, except I do not have the answer to Iris' questions. Spirit and I made precautions on any plots they have to take my life, or the lives of my friends. Still…

"I think," I said very slowly, "that I should investigate this."

"Lord Trithos (trilithon)," Spirit said sharply. "You know very well it could be a trap and you might get…"

"I know," I interrupted him. "Nevertheless they might become suspicious if I do not come."

I felt a small cool hand touched my hand; I looked down at Iris.

"My Lord, please don't go alone," she pleaded. Her large green eyes looked frighten.

"She is right my lord," Spirit murmured softly, "with your permission."

But I knew what he is thinking.

"No," I said firmly, "I must go alone."

"But," protested Spirit.

"You," I pointed to him, "must be in charge of my absence. And you," I pointed at Iris. "Must take care of things while I am gone."

"But Trithos," Iris asked. "Who is going to protect you?"

I smiled at them mysteriously. "Oh I have my ways child."

Iris looked relived, she bowed before she left. After we were sure she is out of earshot. I looked at Spirit and he looked very upset.

"_Why didn't you tell her that you are going by yourself?"_ He demanded in thought speak.

"_Because of two reasons. One, I don't want her to worry and secondly, I don't want anyone else to get hurt on my account."_ I replied.

"_Meaning me,"_ he said sourly.

He looked away and I merely smiled knowing that my friend is grumbling again in his language. Spirit glared at me again. _Don't forget to contact me every three hours_. He growled. _If you don't, then I swear I will haunt you down, regardless of your orders._

I saluted him smartly. "_Hai_."

I returned to the small clearing in the garden and took off my white robes leaving nothing left on except for my armor. I opened my metallic wings and stretched them wide open. Closing my eyes I focused on transforming to my Beast form.

Spirit was forced to shield his eyes as I exploded into a brilliant burst of golden light. When he uncovered his eyes, he saw a huge metallic golden dragon with golden wings and silver talons.

_I'm off_. I told him in thought speak. I launched my sleek serpentine body into the sky. Opening my wings, I allowed the wind to carry me to the air. I circled above the castle a couple of times before I made myself invisible and flew off towards the meeting area.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I flew across the sky, watching the turquoise jungle rush below me. I scanned the area ahead of me and found the clearing in the exact location where the other Lords are waiting for me. There I see Greiga and Falzer were waiting for me in their human forms. They were standing on opposite of the clearing, making themselves seen by me and eyeing eachother suspiciously. I swooped down into the clearing as I materialized before demorphing into my human form and landed neatly on my feet.

As usual, they were standing haughtily, smirking at me in their usual way.

"So you are here at last," Falzer said with a hint of a sneer in his voice. He was wearing his red and black armor; I could see the blue tips on the feathers of his wings were fanned out in order to maintain his balance. His helmet looks like a bird's head, emblem on his forehead is a pair of wings.

"As usual," I said, not willing myself to take the bait. "Why did you summon me? To announce who is the strongest?"

"No," Greiga growled. He too, wore his blue and black armor. His red eyes stared me below his helmet looks like a lion's head with a gold star on its forehead. "Have you heard about the Amulet?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You mean the sacred treasure that was made by our creators of Beyondard that has been hidden for years?"

Greiga nodded. "We found it."

"Good for you," I said turning around to leave, "now if you excused me I…"

"What he means Lord Trithos," interrupted Falzer, "is that we discovered the location where it is hidden."

_Oh_, I thought indifferently.

"And we are having a debate on who should have it."

_Oh-oh_, I thought preparing myself for the worst. "And pray tell why is this trinket is important?"

"The Amulet," Greiga said carefully, "allows the user to copy our Beast program and merged the programs to the welder, ergo granting the welder the ability to Beast Out into anyone of us."

"Which means the Amulet can take one or more of our powers and make the user look like the original program, but more powerful and advanced than the former program," Falzer clarified. But I didn't miss a beat; I suspected there is something else they are not telling me.

"Did you say _our_ program?" I asked Greiga, staring at his red eyes with my green eyes.

Greiga did not flinch under my glare. "I did," he answered calmly. "Falzer and I made a bargain. Who so ever gets the Amulet first, the loser agreed to allow the program to copy his Beast form before he is sealed away."

I frowned at them, "I assumed that I am involved as well."

"_Hai._"

"Whatever it is I wish to have no part in this, even if it has to do with the title of being the strongest."

"I never said such a thing," protested Greiga.

"But the Amulet must be hidden for a good reason," I pointed out. "It must have some sort of power that could destroy the welder."

"That is possible," Falzer agreed. "But we are willing to accept the risk."

"Then I shall take my leave."

"Lord Trithos, you do not understand the purpose why we requested for your audience," Falzer cried out desperately, "We needed you to participate in the competition."

"Why," I asked turning my head to look at him. "You said yourself that you do not need me to promote the Strongest, and you also said that this matter is between yourselves. So why should I compete?"

"Because Greiga and I made a truce."

_Nani?_

I paused and examined at Falzer carefully. His red eyes stared back at me solemnly. Then I turned to look at Greiga, his face was serious. "The Amulet is located in an ancient temple. In order to reach the Amulet first, one must pass the Maze. The Maze of course is full of Viruses and traps which is extremely dangerous. Greiga and I realized that we cannot do this alone."

I leaned back on my tail and closed my eyes to think. For as long as I could remember, Greiger and Falzer never made a truce before. They would always make assassination attempts on eachother. They have no desire to obtained peace or had a better understanding of it like the way I do. It would be better to destroy them both, but I do not have the heart to do so for the sake of their followers. If they truly mean they made a truce, then this Maze will helped them make the bond grow stronger. But what happen if I become their opponent? If I become their opponent, then the war will repeat itself all over again and I refuse to allow it to happen.

I opened my eyes to see Greiga and Falzer anxiously waiting for my answer.

"No," I simply said.

Their faces fell.

"No," I continued. "I will not compete with you, but I _will_ join your journey." Greiga's eyes widen. "Wha…" he sputtered. Falzer looked equally surprised as Greiga.

"Do you not think that I have waited all these years to see this?" I asked them with a grin, "I do not want to miss this for the world." With a mighty leap, I tucked my wings tightly to my body into a somersault in the air before landing on the nearest tree branch. Cocking my wings, I looked down at them in amusement as they stared at me with startled looks on their faces. "Well shall we get going?"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We traveled through the jungle as if we were one. Falzer soared through the cloudless sky as Greiga plowed through the jungle shrubs and even though I have wings I choose to leap from one branch to another in order to keep an eye on them both. We agreed to avoid villages and meeting other travelers in our quest. We also made great pains to be unnoticed by staying in our human forms. Greiga and Falzer preferred to travel in their beast forms insisting that it is faster this way. But I reminded them that many people would notice us and they are not forgiving.

Though I am curious to know where we are going, none of them had told me where the temple is located or its name. In the back of my mind, I was worried that either it is a trap or the Lords are plotting to take the other's life and accuse me for murder.

On high noon, Greiga's foot hit a stone and he stumbled on the ground. Suddenly a group of (virus) attacked him. Before I could help him, something knocked me out from the trees, I turned to face my attacker, but another virus appeared and bit my wing. Falzer swooped down and bowled them off of me. I shook the remaining viruses off of me. My hand turned into a dragon's head with its mouth opened wide. I pointed my weapon at the viruses swarming on Greiga.

_Typhoo Dragon_, I cried. A huge gust of air blew the viruses away from Greiga like a pile of leaves. I spied a virus preparing itself to fire at Falzer. _Look out! _My dragon's head formed a ball of golden light, _Golden Orb!_ I fired at the virus, deleting it in the process.

A virus ran up to me and bit my arm, than another appeared and latched on to my wing. Suddenly, more viruses began pile up on me. I summoned my swords and twirled around like a tornado, dissecting the viruses surrounding me.

I turned to see how the others are faring. Greiga mauling the viruses with his claws as Falzer attacked them from the air.

_Slash Attack!_ Greiga roared, slicing his claws in the air. A cross shaped light appeared and hit the viruses.

BOOM!

The viruses were instantly deleted.

_Cutting Wind!_ Falzer shouted, he thrust his wings and arms forward. Ahuge gust of wind appeared and deleted more viruses. But the viruses keep on attacking us.

I realized there is too many of them and I did not want to use our Beast Out form or else it would attract unwanted attention. Thinking furiously, I created a special program.

_Electric Force Field!_ I cried out, a huge dome surrounded us and deleted the viruses. Those that did not get caught in my force field fled.

_Falzer, do you see any viruses or some sort of ambushes or traps?_ I asked.

Falzer circled around the sky. He scanned the jungle very carefully then he flew down and landed on the ground.

_I cannot tell. The jungle is too thick to see._ He reported.

Greiga was investigating our environment. He crawled on his hands and feet like a dog scratching and sniffing as he examining the upturned soil, and damaged vegetation from our battle. He seemed to be following an invisible path, and then he stopped and turned around to look at us. His eyes were burning from rage. _Traitor!_ He screamed and lunged at Falzer.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Greiga charged towards Falzer like a mad beast. His eyes were blinded by his fury with his clawed hands reaching out for the kill.

Realizing what he was about to do I leaped in the air and landed between them and tackled Greiga. As I pinned him to the ground, I crossed my blades across his throat. Greiga's eyes widen with surprise. He grabbed my swords and tried to pull them away from him. He glared balefully at me. _Release me_, he growled.

_Never,_ I replied.

_It is Falzer's fault. He is the one who flew ahead of us; if he had seen them then he should have warned us ahead of time. He knew where we are going besides me and he must have ordered his men to attack us in this place._

_I did not_, snapped Falzer. _Those viruses could be wild animals and this could be their nesting grounds. It must be your fault because when you fell, you must have provoked them to attack us. Or they could be your men and you acted like a dog to make it look like it is my fault._

Greiga bristled. _I am created to be the best hunter-seeker and my tracking skills are never wrong. Never_, he flipped backwards and at the same time throwing me off on him and attacked Falzer. _Call me a dog!_

I crashed on the ground on my back. I was surprised and stunned by his sudden movement. By the time I got up, I saw the Lords rolling on the ground fighting; hand, tooth, nail and claw.

I was indigent and ashamed to be toss like a rag from Greiga and I felt my anger rising and my breathing deepened.

"**ENOUGH!"**

The roar was so loud the entire jungle trembled and all the creatures to fled from us. The lords paused for a moment. My swords turned into hands and I grabbed them both by the scruff of their necks and pulled them apart and lifted them up from the ground. Their eyes widened in surprise. I am also surprised by my own strength, but I did not have the time to think about it.

I glared at them. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves for behaving like dogs." Greiga and Falzer wilted under my fierce glare. "Greiga, why did you accused Falzer for being a traitor?"

"My Lord. I speak the truth that my nose is never wrong. The viruses that attacked us are the same viruses that Falzer commands."

"Do they smell like Falzer?"

Greiga hesitated, "_Hai_."

"Are you certain?"

Greiga bowed his head. "Yes my Lord I am certain."

Then I turned my attention towards Falzer.

"Falzer, when you were flying. Did you see the viruses before they attacked us?"

Falzer bowed his head too.

"No my Lord," he answered in a remorseful voice. "The jungle is too thick I did not see them."

The way Greiga behaved told me that he is not telling the entire truth. I wanted to believe him, but I did not want to be against him, if I do then Falzer would believe that we are against him. Not wanting to jeopardize them both I continued in a low even tone. "I will not assign blame on whose fault it is for this mess. From now on let us forget this incident and leave it behind us." I gently put them down. "I want you both to promise me to never fight again. If you do then I vowed to destroy you both. Is that understood?"

Greiga lowered his head and murmured under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Yes my Lord."

"Falzer?"

Falzer looked up at me. His eyes did not meet mine and I could not read his expression.

"Yes my Lord."

"Good," I took a deep breath. "That was an easy battle."

Both of them stared at me dubiously.

_What?_

_You are well known for being the strongest of the three,_ Falzer said slowly, _and you called it simple?_

_And your point is?_

_That attack of yours is requires a lot of strength and energy in times when it is absolutely necessary. Also it is not used very often in petty battles such as this._

_I am certain there are others who can perform the Electric Force Field._

_Hai, but not as often as you do._ Greiga said.

I laughed. _That still does not mean that I am the strongest._

Falzer tilted his head quizzically at me. _Your not? Then how?_

I stopped laughing and thought very carefully for a moment. _The reason we become strong_, I said thoughtfully, _is because we have different goals. There are times we become strong through the support of others and their confidence in us to lead and in return we do our best to not disappoint them. Many times I considered myself weak. But I am not programmed to be weak just like you and Greiga. I am programmed to be strong and how I succeed I do not know. But if we are humans I suppose it is a different situation._

_Bah! With your talk you sound like a human._ Greiga said disgustedly. I shrugged. _True, perhaps I am programmed to think like that_, I agreed. _But it is from being an A.I. program._

_Or perhaps there is something in your program that made you so strong,_ suggested Falzer.

I considered this very carefully. _Nay, the same program that made me, made you and Greiga strong as well._

Falzer pondered on my words for a moment. _You said the humans created us, but you do not mean the humans in Beyondard because they created other A.I. programs called navis, but we are a different type of program that is not their level. Correct? If they are responsible for making our existence then they are also responsible for making our strengths and weaknesses._

_Yes_, I said.

Inwardly, I wondered why the subject of being the strongest is brought up. Then it occurred to me that this is the first conversation that we have for a long time. We were never born, only appeared in Beyondard. For years we fought against eachother and never questioned why we fought. But after our makers abandoned us, we were left to our own devices. I don't remember mine and I suspect they do not remember as well.

Greiga looked up in the sky. _Its getting dark,_ he commented. He was right, the sun was already gone and the sky changed into a darker shade of blue._ You are right; I suggested that we should look for shelter_, Falzer said.

_For once you two agreed on something_, I commented dryly.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_I wanted to inform you that I am capable of catching up with you two without wings._

_Oh Greiga, if we allowed you to have it your way then it we would have to wait for you to catch up._

_Are you implying that I am slow?_

_Hai, and capable for being clumsy and getting us into trouble._

_YOU…_

I stifled a laugh. We agreed to continue our journey despite how dark the sky is. Since it is already dark, we could travel in our beast forms and fly at night in order to avoid ambush. Greiga strongly opposed to the idea. When Falzer suggested that he is too cowardly to fly. That provoked him to try. Since he is too heavy to carry in his Beast Form, he was forced to stay in his human form. I offered to carry Greiga. At first he refused my offer, but when he realized that he has to ride on Falzer he changed his mind.

_Lord Greiga, I would advise you to remain seated. We are very far from the ground and the drop is deep,_ I warned him. I felt him shifted his weight on my neck.

_Understood my Lord_, Greiga murmured.

_Lord Falzer are we there yet?_

_Soon Lord Trithos_, Falzer assured me. _We are almost there._

_Why are we following him?_ Greiga grumbled.

_Like you Greiga, Falzer knows where the Temple is located_, I replied, _but he knows the location from a bird's eye view._

_Humph!_

I said nothing as I soared through the night sky. Enjoying the cool breeze and admiring the night sky. The pale moon gave the dark world her silver light as the diamond stars spread over the velvet blue sky. In a night such as this, I would fly with Spirit and Iris riding on my back and we would fly over the clouds and go to a hidden island to have a midnight picnic and play. I have fond memories of making wishes on shooting stars and if we are fortunate enough, the auras would come and we would bathe in its rainbow light.

I sighed sadly. Alas, those years were gone. I am growing older and feeling the effects of its change. Falzer's thought speak snapped me out from my reviver.

_We are here._ He announced.

I activated my night vision and scanned the perimeter. The temple looked like Aztec architecture carved out of the mountain. I zoomed in to see trees growing all over the city as the vines and shrubbery covered the stone floor and walls. The temple is obviously deserted for many years and inhabited by wild viruses and probably a few Navis.

_My Lord,_ I looked at Greiga. _What shall we do now?_ He was observing me very carefully.

_We rest for the night_, I said, _it is too dark to see and tomorrow morning there will be enough light to see and we will enter the Maze._


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning I opened my eyes. The sun was rising, the as the birds singing as the flowers bloomed and perfuming the air with their sweet aromas. I yawned, stretching my arms and wings as I welcome it's warmth; I looked around for Greiga and Falzer.

Last night they were arguing who should take the second shift since I already volunteered to take the first shift. After my shift was over. Greiga and Falzer took over the second shift, I noticed they spend their time glaring at eachother and hilarity was they still are. Falzer perched on a tree branch glaring down at Greiga, who was returning his glare from his position on a rock with his back leaning against another tree opposite of Falzer's.

I could tell that they slept little and they are ready to fall asleep soon. "My Lords are you alright?" I inquired.

"We are fine," they said in unison.

"You could use a little sleep," I hinted, "it is dangerous to approach the Maze in this kind of state."

"Bah," murmured Greiga. Falzer humped a little and shook himself like a bird shaking dust off its feathers.

"We must continue our quest," Greiga said getting up.

Falzer scoffed at him. "Since when did you become a leader?"

Not wanting them to fight again I decided to use a new tactic. "Well how about a little nap?"

Both lords glared at me. I shrugged indifferently, "We could always find the Amulet later."

Both of them rolled their eyes.

"Lord Trithos," Greiga growled, "Now is not the time."

"And with all due respect my lord we must make haste," added Falzer. "There will be other time for leisure."

I sighed in defeat. "Very well then." But inwardly I am pleased to see them working together.

We approached the temple entrance. The sun light warmed the old yellow stones. Shrubbery of all kinds grew all over. Vine crawling on the walls, grass and weeds sprouting in between bricks with bushes and trees growing here and there. In the center of the temple court was a decaying fountain with muddy water in its basin. I eyed the temple court warily. It appears to be deserted village uninhabited for many years, but experience has taught me that not all what it seems to be.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Greiga sniffed the air attentively. He stepped forward. His foot touched a yellow brick. The brick sank under his foot. Alarmed, Greiga moved back and growled warningly. The whole courtyard began to sink into the ground leaving a giant pit from where it once stood. Falzer took flight in the air; I grabbed Greiga and leaped out of the way.

A red streak of light appeared before Falzer and missed. Startled, Falzer wheeled in the air to avoid another light after it.

_Lasers!_ He shouted. _Beware of lasers!_

I ducked another laser.

_But where are they coming from?_

_Don't let me go!_ Greiga warned me, _I can't fly!_

I realized that I need to find him a safe place before my arms tire. I tightened my grip around his waist and flew low, close to the ground but not too close. I saw a hut ahead of me. Praying that it would not be another trap, I quickly put Greiga down.

I turned around in order to help Falzer. I flew until I am almost above the wall.

In the corner of my eye, I noticed a small stone on top of the wall turning around. A small glass eye peered out from the rock, then it's eye turned red and flashed. I felt hot searing pain on my shoulder. I tried to turn my head to see what had hit me.

That was my mistake. That turn caused me to lose my balance in the air and fall into the pit.

As I fell, I tried to use my wings, but it only made the pain in my shoulder worsen. I watched darkness crawled out of the hole to greet me as the air slapped my face. Franticly, I clawed the air until I felt my hand grabbed the ledge of the pit. I crashed into the side of the pit, but not in the pit.

I looked up to see Falzer avoid being hit by the lasers. I can't see where they are coming from or who is firing the lasers. But I noticed they are not targeting at me or Greiga. I tried using my other arm but it was too painful. Inwardly, I was cursing at my own carelessness. I should have paid more attention to my surroundings instead of being distracted by that rock.

I blinked. _Rock? Rocks don't have eyes. _

That "rock" is not a rock at all, but a weapon cleverly concealed as a rock.

In my mind's eye I could see it turning around to fire at me, those weapons have one weakness; it cannot roll off the wall.

_Falzer!_ I shouted at him. _The wall, they are coming from the wall._

_I know! I know!_ Falzer snapped.

Falzer wheeled in the air to re-position himself. He tucked his wings close to his body before he made a nose dive. He rolled in the air, at the same time he avoided the lasers. He unfurled his wings to catch himself and made a sharp turn to avoid crashing into the wall. His wing tip touched the wall. Then Falzer turned into a red blur moving next to the wall.

At the end of the wall, Falzer flew up in the air to watch it fall apart with satisfaction.

I focused my attention towards my situation. I turned my body around until my back is against the wall without letting go of the ledge. Using my feet to push my body in motion away from the wall, I swing my body out of the pit and landed on the ground on my feet. The impact jarred the pain on my shoulder. I grasped my shoulder. I almost fell if Greiga had not caught me.

"Thank you," I said faintly, struggling to stand.

"Lord Trithos, are you alright?" Falzer asked, landing next to us.

"I am well," I lied. Trying to shift the attention away from myself, I asked. "What about you Falzer?"

Falzer rattled his armor like a bird puffing up his feathers "Not a scratch." He boasted.

I looked at Greiga. He shook his head no.

I sat down on the ground.

"Trithos, are you well?" Greiga asked gently.

"I'm weary from the fight. Go on with out me. I'll follow."

The Lords looked at each other. They nodded.

"We will wait for you over there." Falzer said.

I waited until they are gone. I breathed in relief. I moved my hand away from my shoulder to see it dissolving into particles.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I grimaced from the pain. I knew I am old, but I never realized I am _that_ old. Navies have Net ops to help them recover their hit points. But I have the ability to heal my own hit points. Inspecting the wound on my shoulder, I decided it's not a serious. Looking around, I spotted the remains of the wall, I bent down to inspect it. The foundation is very old and it's crumbling into dust.

I rubbed the dust thoughtfully between my fingers. Taking a handful of dust, I rubbed it against my shoulder. Satisfied that it is fully concealed the wound on my shoulder, I followed the path Greiga and Falzer had taken.

I found the two Lords hunched over the ground in a heated argument. I walked up between them.

"What is it?" I asked.

Greiga looked up at me. "Falzer thinks he has founded something while he was in the air."

I sit down. "Oh?"

"Yes, after I destroyed the lasers I noticed something strange." He pointed at the map he had drawn. The map is a crude picture of a rectangle with odd shapes resembling the small cottages of the village. Falzer's finger was pointing at the center of the village.

"I noticed a satellite dish in the center of the village."

"That is odd," I murmured.

"Pardon?"

"The lasers and satellite dishes are new compared to this area. Do you suppose that it is inhabited?"

"Possibly," Falzer said.

"Maybe. But our information said this village has been uninhabited for many years. No one could survive that long with out a substance to support them."

"You could be right," I agreed. "Now we are here, how do we find the amulet?"

Falzer held out his hand in the air.

A hologram of a different map appeared before us with a red blip on the screen.

"It appears to be where the satellite is located."

"Then let us go into Beast Mode." Griega said.

"Wait! It could be dangerous." I protested.

Greiga shrugged, carelessly. "It will be dangerous if we don't."

"I agreed, we must make haste."

"But what about the traps?" I asked, the image of the pit clouded my vision.

They stared at me incredulously. They looked at eachother and laughed.

"We are Lords of Beyondard. We possess the ultimate program," Greiga said, wiping a tear of merriment from his eye.

"We are invincible," Falzer proclaimed. "No trap will harm us."

_Not quiet_, I thought, wincing from the pain.

Greiga and Falzer morphed into their beast modes.

_Are you coming with us?_ Greiga asked.

"No, I think I'll walk."

_But you will miss the opportunity to get the amulet._ Falzer said.

"I would like to explore this place." I said, "There is something intriguing about it."

Falzer looked unconvinced. Greiga's ear twitched, he looked around inquisitively.

_Did you hear something?_

We listen intently.

"I don't hear anything," I said after a long pause of silence.

_I thought it's coming from over there._ Greiga said pointing at the direction with his head.

_I will look_. Falzer said, spreading his wings.

**BOOM!**

A building exploded behind me, I felt it's impact throwing me into the air. I crashed on the ground. As I laid there, my ears were still ringing from the explosion. When I came to my senses I tried to look for Greiga and Falzer. I could not see them through the smoke and fire. I tried to stand, but the pain from my wounds was unbearable.

_Falzer, Greiga._ I said. _You must leave without me_.

Silence.

_Are they gone already?_ I wondered as I crawled away from the ruined area.

I painfully got up to view my surroundings. I had returned to the same courtyard that we had entered in.

Suddenly a black navi landed next to me, his hand turned into a sword and charged towards me. I caught the blade between my hands.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

The navi pulled his sword away from me. He stepped back, with his sword raised over his head. That is his mistake.

Summoning a little energy into my fist, I punched his stomach. He stared at me in astonishment.

My fist sparked a little, soon yellow electricity spread out from the Navi's stomach to the rest of his body.

Before I could infect him with more pain, I saw an image of Iris before my eyes. Startled, I released my hold on the Navi and stepped back.

_What is going on here?_ I wondered, _Why do I see my friend in a stranger who tried to harm me?_

I heard a loud roar behind me. I turned around to see Greiga and Falzer with a human. The human is fighting valiantly against the two lords with his silver stick and dodging their attacks. The lords were moving awkwardly it almost as if they were performing a clumsy dance. I would have laughed if the situation were not serious.

With a final roar, Greiga battered the human aside with his great head. The human landed on the ground. Immediately I stood over him with my sword ready. The human blocked my sword with his stick.

_Leave now!_ I ordered them.

The lords looked at eachother and nodded. They turned around and left me fighting the human and his navi.

Alone.


End file.
